Force of a Hunter
by Aiyh-Sa
Summary: An AU fic. When Kit Fisto senses that Zam is strong in the Force, can he persuade the others to believe him, and can he train her without his emotions getting in the way? R&R please!!
1. crash

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything to do with it. Nuff said.  
  
This is my first Star Wars fic, so please be nice, and no flames please!! I only properly saw AOTC, so I don't know too much about the whole thing, but I'm trying my best here! It's an AU fic, where this basically went back to normal after the chase scene in AOTC, and Jango was captured.  
  
Zam was confused.  
  
She had been killed, revived, found, and now chased. She was starting to get a headache from trying to make sense of what had happened to her in the last few hours, but she had more important things on her mind right now, like shaking this stupid dug off her tail. She had crashed into its airspeeder when she fell outside the bar, and he wasn't going to listen to apologies. She switched to full thrust on the airspeeder she had hurriedly stolen, and wove in and out of the surrounding traffic, trying to distance herself from the mad alien that was chasing her, shouting angrily.  
  
"Get lost, jerk!" She yelled, firing her blaster at the dug's vehicle. She missed, and the dug sped up, ramming his vehicle into the back of hers. Her airspeeder spun wildly, and plummeted towards the ground, flames shooting off its body. Zam quickly slammed off the force field that surrounded the vehicle, and dived out, hoping that she would survive falling the 300 feet of air that hung below her.  
  
Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan idly strolled through the streets of Coruscant, while Anakin watched them from a nearby bar. It wasn't often when they got a break from training the padawans and battling against Siths, but this was one of those days when they could relax. Obi-Wan smirked as he looked over at Kit, who was watching a female twi'lek with great interest. Kit had a lot to learn about girls, but he wouldn't admit his inexperience with them to anyone, and constantly denied it whenever Obi- Wan brought up the subject. Now, however, it was obvious as he gazed over at the pretty young twi'lek. The young girl smiled at Kit and giggled, then turned away and walked off with a male twi'lek, who glared accusingly at Kit before turning back to his girlfriend. Kit stared at the two, bewildered.  
  
"I.Didn't she.Obi-Wan, you saw, didn't you? She was flirting with me!" Kit exclaimed, and Obi-Wan had to bite his lip to stop himself from cracking up at the shocked expression on his friend's face. He shook his head, trying to fake sympathy.  
  
"Well, that's girls for you," he said, finally trusting his voice not to reveal his amusement at the whole situation. However, he wasn't betting on Kit's tentacles picking up the change in emotion. Kit glared at Obi- Wan, well aware of how funny Obi-Wan thought it was.  
  
"Oh yeah, real great joke," he scowled. "Yeah, I'm sure that-" Kit stopped as he heard a loud crash in the alley by them. The two Jedi jogged over to where the sound came from, and Kit reached down and pulled a young girl from a pile of boxes and junk. Anakin caught up with them and stood by the entrance of the alley, looking at Kit, then at the girl, then back at Kit again. He blinked in surprise.  
  
"Hey, Kit.who's your girlfriend?" Kit picked up an old piece of paper and threw it angrily at Anakin.  
  
"Shut up!" He growled, then turned his attention back to the unconscious girl in his arms. "So, what do we do about her?" He asked, then paused, watching them as they stared in surprise at her.  
  
"Uh, master." Anakin said slowly, recognising the girl at once. "Uh.wasn't she.killed?" Obi-Wan nodded, and walked over to Kit.  
  
"Kit, this girl is the one who tried to kill Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan explained, suspiciously eyeing Zam. "She was shot with a poison dart, and was killed. Well, supposedly killed." Zam's eyes flickered open, and she shot out of Kit's arms in an instant, blaster aimed at his head. She stood completely still in front of him, shaking with the rush of adrenaline surging through her body. Obi-Wan and Anakin lunged forward, their lightsabers activated, but Zam sidestepped them and shot the weapons out of their hands with her blaster, then sprinted off. Kit stared at her as she ran, then looked back at the other two.  
  
"How did she do that?" He asked, and they shrugged. He paused for a moment, then started after Zam. Obi-Wan stopped him.  
  
"Why are you chasing her?" He asked. Kit dodged past his friend, and looked back once he was ahead of him.  
  
"No one can fight off one Jedi like that, let alone three. Only someone who is strong in the force can do that. I think that girl is just the type of person we need." With that he ran after Zam, trying to convince himself that he was doing this because of the girl's potential, and not because of the strong feeling he had felt when he found her lying in the alley earlier. He had cared about her. He knew he had to overcome these feelings, however; if he let them get in the way of his duties, his role as a Jedi master would be endangered, and he sensed that such problems would lead to great danger for everyone, the girl included. Now he just had to find her. 


	2. found

Okay, chapter 2 should be better, because I did some Star Wars research on the official site, and know a bit more now! Well, on with the show!  
  
Kit ran determinedly forward, ignoring the calls of his fellow comrades. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by. He could sense the force in that girl, and knew that if trained properly, she would become a powerful Jedi. He knew that Jedi usually had to be trained from infancy, but it should be no problem training this one. He slowed to a walk, trying to pick out the girl from the huge crowd surrounding him. He had run right into a bar without knowing it, and finding her in this crowd would be almost impossible. He needed to use the force. He cleared his mind, and gazed around at all the people surrounding him, and the mass of people on the dance floor, trying to impress each other. He felt her presence nearby, but couldn't see her...  
  
Then he saw where the feeling was coming from. Standing in a corner of the bar, trying to keep herself hidden, was a young twi'lek. Her skin was smooth, jet black, and her eyes were a piercing green. Streaks of gold glinted above her eyes, and the long, slender tentacles that framed her face were a reddish gold colour. She glanced up at Kit, and her eyes widened as she saw him. He gasped, recognising that expression, those same eyes that he saw in the alley.  
  
This was the girl.  
  
"It's okay," he said quietly, looking into her wide, scared eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." She relaxed a little, but still watched him with the same distrusting, nervous eyes.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She asked, her voice quivering. "I didn't do anything, and if it's about that dug, it was his fault, and the crash was an accident!" Kit smiled, and Zam stopped instantly, slightly taken aback. She shook herself mentally, telling herself not to be foolish. She was actually starting to get a crush on the nautolan, but she knew it would be stupid to fall in love with him. It would be dangerous. She eyed him suspiciously as he continued.  
  
"I noticed how you managed to fight us off earlier," he explained. "I've only ever seen other Jedi fight that quick before. Have you ever done noticed you seem more skilled at things than most people? Have you sensed things happen before they do happen, or as they're happening?" Zam hesitated, about to ask how he knew it was her, but simply nodded. Kit smiled again, and Zam felt herself blush slightly, but thankfully through her dark skin it was hardly noticeable. "Thought so," Kit said, still smiling. She hadn't known that his tentacles could pick up people's emotions, and he was well aware that she was feeling nervous, excited, and that she was falling for him. He knew that if he was patient, she would trust him and let him train her. He walked over to a stool and sat down, and watched the girl follow him, and sit down unsurely on the stool next to him. "I think you could be a powerful Jedi if you let me train you," he said, and Zam's eyes widened. She shuffled back in her seat.  
  
"I don't think I could do it," she said quickly, but she already showed interest in the lightsaber attached to Kit's belt. He followed her gaze down, and laughed slightly. "Do I get one of those?" She asked, staring at the weapon in amazement. Kit nodded.  
  
"Sure. You get one of those, you get all the Jedi gear, and you learn to use your powers to do lots of cool stuff. Oh yeah, and you get to help save the galaxy from the Sith and any bad guys." Zam looked back up into Kit's large black eyes, and smiled. Her body shape started to change, and Kit found himself looking at the same girl he saw in the dump.  
  
"I'll do it," she said finally. My name's Zam Wessell, by the way." She added.  
  
"Kit Fisto," Kit said. Zam suddenly looked puzzled.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" She asked, sliding off the stool. Kit followed her.  
  
"I could sense it. How did you change like that?"  
  
"I'm a clawdite," she explained, as they walked out of the bar together. "A shapeshifter. My true form...you wouldn't want to see it, believe me. I sort look ugly in my original state." Kit smiled.  
  
"It's okay," he said reassuringly. "I've seen clawdites before, it's no big deal to me. I don't think they look bad." He came to a halt, and looked ahead of him. Anakin and Obi-Wan were jogging up to him. They both seemed worn out.  
  
"Where were you?" Obi-Wan asked, finally getting his breath back. "We've been searching for you all over Coruscant. Master Windu wants us back, He and Senator Amidala want to thank us for catching that bounty hunter." His eyes flickered from Kit to Zam. "Umm, do you think Master Windu will be pleased with having her around? You know Jedi are supposed to be trained from infancy." Kit smirked.  
  
"Was Anakin?" He asked simply, a feeling of victory sweeping over him as Obi-Wan lowered his head and followed Anakin back to their speeder. He turned to Zam. "Once you know how to deal with guys like Obi-Wan, you've learnt half of what you need to be a Jedi," he whispered, and Zam laughed. Once they had reached Kit's speeder, Zam stopped, studying it.  
  
"Not bad," she said, smiling. "Of course mine was better..."  
  
"Don't push it," Kit laughed, and Zam climbed in, feeling foolish and happy at the same time. She knew this would happen. She'd fallen for him. Ever since he found her in the bar, she knew it would turn out like this. Already she trusted him, a move she knew was foolish, but couldn't help. She watched Kit climb in as well, and studied his features as he drove, unaware of what she was doing. Even though he was a very unusual looking alien, he was rather attractive. His long tentacles lay just past his broad shoulders, and his large black eyes seemed to light up when he laughed. His main attraction, however, was his smile. He had a casual, easy smile that made her feel calm every time she saw it. It was just like him; genuine, cool, and incredibly sexy. She looked out of the windows, and stared up at the Jedi council building. A sudden wave of anxiety swept over her with such force that she shuddered. Kit looked at her out of the corner of his eye, still watching the airways, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay," he said, with that reassuring smile. "I'll take care of you, I promise. You'll be a great Jedi." Zam relaxed a little, wondering what life as a Jedi would be like. She had always imagined it as being boring, but now that she really thought about it, and after talking to Kit, it didn't seen so bad. As they came to a stop, however, her nerves got the better of her. She followed Kit down the corridors and halls in a trance, wanting to run; the only thing keeping her from bolting was the fact that Kit had promised to protect her, and she trusted him. They stopped in a large room with people of all different species sitting around a table. One of them, a dark skinned human, looked up at them.  
  
"Master Fisto. Obi-Wan told me of your plans to train this young woman." Kit nodded.  
  
"Yes Master Windu. I believe she could be a powerful Jedi if trained properly, and I know we usually train padawans from infancy, but she does appear to be incredibly Force sensitive." Mace Windu considered this for a moment, then looked up at Kit again.  
  
"Do you think that you will be able to train this girl yourself?" He asked, studying Zam with great interest.  
  
"Yes, Master Windu, it is my intention to train her to be a Jedi myself."  
  
"Very well. This girl is now to be your padawans, Master Fisto." Mace Windu turned to look at Zam. "And what is your name?" He asked.  
  
"Zam Wessell," Zam answered, not quite believing what was happening. She looked at Kit, who bowed at Mace Windu.  
  
"Thankyou, Master Windu," he said, bowing down, and elbowed Zam sharply in the arm. "Bow," he hissed, and Zam obeyed. They turned and walked away, and Kit put his arm around Zam once they were out of sight.  
  
"Stop worrying," he said, grinning at her. "Trust me, it's not as hard as it looks. You have the potential to become a great Jedi, but only if you stop worrying about it!" Zam laughed.  
  
"I'm not worried," she lied, and Kit smirked at her. She sighed. "Alright, so I am a little nervous, but weren't you when you first started?"  
  
"Dunno," Kit answered. "I was too young to remember."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"What!?!" Zam asked, looking stunned. Kit laughed at her surprise.  
  
"Jedi are usually trained from a very young age. You're lucky to be able to start training now. Most people , no matter how strong they are with the Force, would have to forget about ever becoming a Jedi." He stopped and looked into Zam's eyes, still grinning. "So, are you ready for this?" Zam smirked at him.  
  
"Sure. Bring it on." 


	3. training

"I can't do this!"  
  
"Come on, you can do it! Focus!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Yes you can!" Kit paced around the grounds, urging Zam on as she tried to move a metal pole across the floor of the training grounds. She had been trying for hours, with no success, but Kit wasn't about to let her give up. He knew that she could do it; it was just a case of getting her to focus properly. He was tempted to move it a little himself to encourage her, but he knew that wouldn't work. She had to learn to do this properly. Zam sighed, ready to give up.  
  
Let's face it," she said wearily. "I'm never gonna be able to do this. You might as well forget about training me, I'm no Jedi, and I never will be." Kit simply smiled, and moved closer to Zam, causing her to blush slightly. He stroked her hair gently, gazing into her eyes.  
  
"I know you can do this," he said, looking into her eyes. "You just need to focus your powers. Now, try again, and if it doesn't work, I'll let you stop for now." Zam nodded and turned back to the pole, staring hard at it. She could feel her power inside her, bubbling in her soul, begging to come out, but she could not release it. She concentrated with all her might on the pole, and willed it with her mind to move. It still wouldn't move, and she concentrated harder on it, when she felt someone slip their hand into hers. Instantly, she felt calm, and as she focused her energy on the pole, it started to roll across the floor. Satisfied, she looked away and to the side of her, and saw that it was Kit who had held her hand. She looked up at him, confused.  
  
"See? You could do it," he laughed. "You were just too tense." Zam laughed as well, and released her hand from his, slipping her arms behind his neck and leaning closer. He instantly knew what she was doing, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They leaned closer until their lips met, then Kit drew back suddenly as he heard a shout from across the training grounds. He looked around, to see Coleman Trebor watching them.  
  
"Kit! What are you doing?" He called out, and Kit reluctantly released his grip on Zam and walked over to Coleman.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, wanting to be left alone with Zam. Coleman looked over at Zam, then back at Kit.  
  
"What do you thing you're doing?" He hissed, looking nervously around. "If the council finds you doing this, you'll be kicked out for sure! So will your padawan!" Kit sighed, still holding Coleman in the same annoyed, slightly nervous gaze.  
  
"Listen, it's not gonna get in the way of my duties, trust me! You know me, you know I always put duty first!" He said, and Coleman shook his head.  
  
"I know what you can be like with girls as well!" He yelled, then quickly lowered his voice. "Look, I'll let you off this once, but you have to promise that you won't take it any further, and you'll call things off with her! Emotional attachment is forbidden, you're just lucky I don't have you both kicked out right now!" With that he stormed off, and Kit watched him for a moment, before walking back to Zam.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Zam said, watching Coleman walk off into the distance. "What is his problem?" Kit looked at Zam and sighed.  
  
"Emotional attachment is forbidden to a Jedi," he explained. "Listen, we better call things off if you wanna be a Jedi." Zam smirked, and Kit stopped, confused. "What?" He asked, and Zam grinned.  
  
"Well, they don't have to know, do they?" She whispered, and Kit grinned back at her.  
  
"I guess you're right," he said, smiling. "I mean, if they don't know, they can't do anything, and if we can't help our feelings for each other, why should we get in trouble for something we can't help?" He reached down and pulled two lightsabers from his belt, handing one to Zam. Her eyes light up as she stared at it, studying it carefully. She looked back up at him.  
  
"Uh, are you sure I'm ready for this?" She asked, and Kit nodded.  
  
"Sure," he said calmly, activating his. "Now, to activate it just press this," he said, indicating to one of the buttons running along the handle of his lightsaber. Zam did as she was told, activating hers, and held it nervously away from her as she watched the luminous blue beam shoot out from the handle. She swung it around, gazing at the blue glow as it streaked through the air. Kit extended a hand, and the metal pole flew off the floor and into his open palm. He held it in front of him.  
  
"First, I want you to have a go at slicing this," he said, and Zam shook her head.  
  
"Hang on a minute. This is solid metal! How can this lightsaber cut through that?" Kit simply smiled, pole still in his hand, and Zam sighed. She slashed at the pole, and watched half of it drop to the floor, stunned by the strength of the weapon. She stared at it, then glanced up at Kit, who had a sudden urge to laugh at Zam's shocked expression. He grinned, trying to control himself, and picked the half-pole up off the floor.  
  
"You were saying...?" he laughed, and Zam smiled triumphantly, swinging the lightsaber around and trying to look cool. She jumped up and spun around, slashing at the air, then lost balance and fell over, overwhelmed from spinning around so much. Kit finally gave in and cracked up, helping her to her feet. They stood there laughing for a few minutes, before Kit activated his saber. "Okay," he said, smiling as the beam grew from the metal handle. "You'll need to learn how to handle this thing properly. Firstly, you need to hold it right." Zam studied the way Kit held his lightsaber, then copied him. She knew she could do this now, being a Jedi would be a lot easier than she first expected. They spent a few hours training, before Kit stopped, and looked across the grounds. Mace Windu was making his way to them, Yoda following him. Kit gulped.  
  
"If Coleman has told them about us, he's dead," he whispered, watching as they advanced towards him. However, as they came closer, his tentacles sensed something different. They weren't angry. They were worried.  
  
"Master Fisto," Mace Windu called as he got closer. He came to a stop, and both Jedi bowed, then Windu continued. "I'm afraid you will have to stop the training for now. One of the hutts, a slave dealer called Muttu, has enslaved an entire community of twi'leks with the help of his ballet droids, and is forcing them to fight a war in order to conquer Tatooine. We need as many Jedi as we can get to free the captives and capture Muttu, and all padawans must accompany their masters, so you and Zam will have to help out here." Kit nodded, and turned to Zam once they had gone.  
  
"So...ready for your first assignment?" He asked. Zam hesitated, then nodded.  
  
"I guess I kinda don't have a choice," she said nervously. "Still, if I have to fight, then I will." Kit smiled proudly at her.  
  
"I think you'll be fine," he said as they made their way out of the training grounds. "You definitely have what it takes; we'll make a Jedi out of you yet." 


End file.
